


No Haunting in the Library

by KamuiWithFangs



Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, One (1) angry ghost, RotG Halloween 2020, Sassy Jack Frost, a dash of spook, because why not, but not really, paranormal investigator AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs
Summary: For RotG Halloween 2020: Day 11Jack always has the best ideas.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	No Haunting in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> SO UH. It's been years since I've written anything solo. But I've been watching a lot of Phasmophobia let's plays and... this happened. xD 
> 
> For the RotG Halloween event hosted by Sylph! The prompt is bookcases.

The job was simple. 

Get in, collect any bit of evidence available to them, get out. It was the same formula they’d been following since they joined the Paranormal Guardianship three years ago. Tooth watched their backs on the cameras, North maintained their tech, Aster and Sandy reviewed all of their data for any anomalies in audio or visuals respectively. All Jack had to do was be his charming self for the clients. 

It was just really unfortunate that he had the attention span of a child loaded up on Halloween candy. An inconvenience only compounded by the fact that he was still on the fence about truly  _ believing.  _ But Pitch knew he wanted to be a supportive boyfriend, and no dark, spooky location had stopped him yet. Jack was right behind him as they dove into the unknown and prodded at the barrier between the living and the dead a couple times a week. 

And he was right there with him now. Where they were crouched. Behind a toppled bookcase in an abandoned library, because  _ someone  _ had gotten fed up with the silence and the dark and  _ someone  _ had resorted to  _ taunting  _ a rumored violent presence--

_ “C’mon, coward. Fight me!” _

_ “Not today, Satan? Is that what this is?”  _

_ “Unimpressed. Zero out of ten, would not Ouija board again.”  _

It was Pitch that got hit in the face with a book first. They barely heard Tooth’s concerned voice over the walkie when they were all but  _ rained  _ on with old, dusty tomes by an invisible force. 

“God damnit, Jack, I said  _ respectful! _ ” Pitch cursed behind their brittle make-shift shield in the middle of a maelstrom of ghost-rage. 

Jack had the audacity to give an impressed whistle, totally unconcerned as he listened to book after book slam against the wood. “Huh. I don’t think I can say this one is a prank. Maybe there  _ is  _ something to this Ghostbusters gig you’ve got going.” 

...Pitch… wanted to be mad. Wanted to have that snappy comeback. But if Jack’s thinking was  _ finally  _ being swayed… 

“You’re cute when you’re speechless,” Jack snickered when no immediate reply came. He huddled in closer and reached carefully to touch the red mark on Pitch’s cheek where he’d been hit. “So I guess we’re stuck here until this guy’s done having his temper tantrum, huh?” 

“Which may  _ be  _ a while, thanks to you,” Pitch grumbled, though his hand still found its usual place at Jack’s waist. 

“Hm. Yeah.” He nodded sagely, then hit Pitch with an inspired grin and a truly devilish glint in his eyes. “Wanna make out?” 


End file.
